My Past follows me every step I take
by ToXiC KaNdY156
Summary: Miranda moved to Degrassi to escapes her abusive boyfriend. But what happens when she can't get over him?
1. New School New lifeRight?

Chapter One: A New School  
  
My little brother and me walked out of my dad's red car and walked up the steps of Degrassi Community School. I managed to find the office and get my schedule. I thought to my self "Great another school" My brother kept poking me to the point I stuffed him in an empty locker. The lady gave me my schedule and a map then I was off. I wonder if my bro got out ok. Oh well. Then a few seconds later I bumped into this guy.  
  
" Oh god I'm so sorry!" I said.  
  
"It's ok. Hey I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" He said to me.  
  
"Yeah. I'm kind of lost actually." I said showing him the confusing map.  
  
"What grade are you in?" He said with his beautiful brown eyes. I just did not think that! No BAD!  
  
"I'm in grade ten." I said flirting. Stupid! Why am I flirting with this guy?  
  
"Cool so am I. Let me see your schedule and I'll walk you to your classes. Oh and by the way my name is Jimmy. Jimmy Brooks." Jimmy said. Jimmy.I've never been happier to hear that ever! I made no sense! I like that name Jimmy.  
  
"I'm Miranda. Miranda Alfonso. Nice to meet you Jimmy Brooks." I said joking around and smiling.  
  
" Like wise Miranda Alfonso." He said smiling too. Just then my brother came running after me.  
  
"Miranda! I hate you!" he said  
  
"Ugh! Mike go away!" I said giving him a mean look  
  
"I'm telling mom!" Then out of now where this girl walks up to Mike wearing her thing out of her low riders and a very VERY revealing top. Her boobs were practically all over the place. You can tell Mike liked here. He was practically drooling all over the place.  
  
"Hi are you new?" The girl said  
  
"Ye- yeah I am." Mike said. Ha! What a loser!  
  
"Need any help going around the school?" the girl said.  
  
"Sure." Mike said.  
  
"By the way I'm Manny." MANNY said.  
  
"I'm Mike. So where's the first place you'll be showing me?" Mike and MANNY walked off talking and flirting.  
  
So Jimmy showed me around the whole day. I even made some new friends. I think their Spinner, Jimmy (of course), Paige, Hazel, Terri, and JT. They're really cool. The only problem is that my BROTHER is friends with them too. Curse him! Well I'm glad I don't live in New York anymore. I decided to take a long bath then go to sleep. As I slept, I had a dream about the city. About Him..  
  
"Kevin? What are you doing here?!" I said backing up against a wall. He came closer to me and ran his hand against my cheek.  
  
"Kevin stop!" I said.  
  
"Why should I? You know you want it too." He said with his evil looking eyes.  
  
"Kevin NO I don't! Just leave me alone!" I said screaming at him. He then started to beat me like he did before.  
  
"YOU WILL LOVE ME! YOU LOVE ME! YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU LOVE ME!" I screamed in pain after he left me. The background turned pitch black. Then I saw a figure walking toward me. It was blurry at first but then it became clear. It was Kevin with and gun pointed to his head. Then he pointed it at me and said.  
  
"Let me know how it is in hell" Then BANG! He shot me.  
  
I woke up screaming my head off. My mom and dad came rushing to my room in their pajama's half asleep worried. I was trembling. I didn't want to be touch.  
  
"Hunny are you alright!? You were screaming like you were being killed!" Mom said.  
  
"I'm fine." I said with tears flying down my face.  
  
"You sure? Is everything ok at your school?" Dad said.  
  
"Yeah everything is great at my new school" I said. 


	2. Trying to Forget

Chapter Two: Trying to Forget about The Past.  
  
Me, Mike, Paige, Jimmy, Hazel, Terri, and Spinner we at lunch listening to music when this girls name Ashley or whatever plays a rock song by Metallica.  
  
" My life style  
Determines my death style  
My life style  
Determines my death style"  
  
That phrase gave a chill up my spine. It was Kevin's favorite song when we went out. Paige gave me a Hazel a "What the freak is that" kind of look.  
  
"Ok hun this is suppose to be lunch not a freak show" Paige said. Everyone giggled.  
  
" As if Paige would know what it is to be a freak. Opps I forgot! You would cause maybe you are a freak!" Ashley said.  
  
"Ouch! You really got me there Ash!"  
  
"Why don't you go back to sleeping around with guys and leave me alone you dirty hoe!" Everyone at lunch gasped. Paige almost went in tears. She ran inside with Spinner running after her. Ashley started to laugh along with Ellie. That was so not right!  
  
" Miranda wanna watch me play a little Basketball?" Jimmy said.  
  
" Sure I'd love to. But can I play instead?" I said flirting.  
  
"Sure but uh I don't want you to cry when I beat you." He said joking. He ovbisously doesn't know where I come from! HA! Him beat the queen. Well I'm over reacting. I really don't know how to play but I can't shoot!  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
Jimmy and me played one on one. I had the ball first. Jimmy stood in front of me trying to block me from shooting. I turned around so he wouldn't get it. I started dribling then I pretend I broke my nails and screamed  
  
" OWW! OH MY GOD!" I said  
  
" What!? Whats wrong?" Jimmy said worried.  
  
"I think I broke my nail!" I said showing him my hand. He looked at it and as soon as he did I went for the hoop and scored! He laughed and I laughed.  
  
"Now that's what I call basketball" I said joking.  
  
"Alright so you beat me by one point! But remember there's always tomorrow!" Jimmy said stealing the ball out of my arms and making a slam- dunk. I clapped and cheered him on.  
  
The next day I went to my locker. Surprisingly enough Jimmy was there. As usual he gave me a note and I would write back later. But today he didn't have a note for me.  
  
"What no note? Jimmy are you sick? Let me check your temperature." I felt his forehead joking. He laughed and took my hand off his head gently.  
  
"Nope no note. But I do have to ask you something. There's going to be this huge rave at this place and I was wondering if you'd like to come." Jimmy said.  
  
"Sure! Yeah totally! I'd love too! How could I resist!" I said blurting out every possible answer there was. How stupid can I be!  
  
"Cool I'll pick you up around 9:30 at your place then." Jimmy said smiling walking off.  
  
I got my book bag and found a old picture of me and Kevin in grade 9. A tear ran down my face and hit the picture. I had a flashback.  
  
"You know I love you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You're the most important thing to me right now. I want to keep you till the day I die." Kevin said. I loved it when he said those words. Made me warm inside.  
  
"I love you too Kevin. You promise you wont hurt me again?"  
  
"I promise" Kevin said with his light blue eyes staring into mine.  
  
I quickly snapped back to reality and realize I was late for Media Immersion. I sat next to Paige and she noticed the picture of me and Kevin in my hand. She quickly took it out of my hand and looked at it.  
  
"Paige hun is this hot guy your boyfriend back home?" Paige said smiling her head off. Spinner tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Ahem! What did I hear you say about a guy?" Spin said joking around.  
  
"Hun I was talking about you of course." Paige said smiling and sneaking a kiss.  
  
"He's my ex-boyfriend now can I have the picture back please." I said annoyed.  
  
"Why did you guys break up?" Paige said. I panicked. I didn't want anyone knowing I had an abusive boyfriend who controlled everything I do in my life.  
  
"He uh cheated on me." I said hesitated.  
  
"Right." Paige said.  
  
"Paige and Miranda! Detention! AFTER SCHOOL!" Mr. Simpson said.  
  
How can I forget about Kevin when everyone and everything reminds me of him. He's on my mind all the time. I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe the rave will take my mind off of him. 


	3. The Rave

Chapter Three: The Rave  
  
Paige was over my house trying to put an outfit together for me to wear. I just didn't expect her to bring make-up, curling irons, and a blow dryer with her.  
  
"I just wanted to get an outfit together not a make-over." I said jokingly.  
  
" Hun do you want my help or not?" Paige said giving me that 'Hurry up and decide' look.  
  
" Ok"  
  
"Ok now this would look good with this and those shoes would go perfect!" Paige said throwing everything at me.  
  
I got dressed in a tight mini skirt with a tank top with nice chunky shoes. She quickly grabbed her make-up and started to apply eye-shadow on me.  
  
"There all done." Paige said.  
  
I turned and looked at my mirror. I was shocked to see what a good job Paige had done.  
  
"Paige! WHOA! YOUR AWESOME! THANKS SO MUCH!" I got up and hugged her.  
  
" Ok hun now it's my turn!"  
  
So she got ready just in time. The boys arrived with Jimmy's car. He must be rich cause he has a Mustang! They threw a rock at my window and me and Paige snuck out of the house. Paige ran to Spinner and started to make out while Jimmy just put his arm around me and walked to his car. We finally arrive there. There were so many people there. Paige and Spinner snuck off to a bedroom somewhere while me and Jimmy were dancing up a storm.  
  
"You're a pretty good dancer. I never knew you could dance like that." Jimmy said to me.  
  
"Same here. The Dj is really good. He sounds familiar." I said.  
  
"Oh the Dj is my cousin. Want to go meet him?" Jimmy said.  
  
"Sure." I said. We walked up to the Dj.  
  
"Hey Kevin!" Jimmy said. The Dj turned around. It was him. It was Kevin. My ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Jimmy! Long time no see Miranda. Haven't seen you a while." Kevin said blowing a kiss at me.  
  
" Jimmy I'm gonna go. I'll see you in school." I said running off.  
  
Jimmy is related to my ex. My EX! Who was abusive. Who made me think I was never to good and that I was always a slut! OUT OF ALL THE EX'S JIMMY HAD TO BE REALTED TO KEVIN! Kevin sat next to me on the bench right outside the house.  
  
"So what have you been up to my sweetness?" Kevin said looking at me with his blue eyes. Like the way he did when we first met. "Look I want to say I'm sorry about the way I treated you before. I was going through a lot at the time. Will you give me another chance?" He said with a tear coming down his face. Maybe he did change. How much can on more chance hurt?  
  
"Kevin I'm not sure. You."  
  
"I what! I loved you! I CARED about you! But YOU never cared. All YOU care about is yourself! Once a slut Always a slut!" Kevin said angrily. That had brought back many memories of when he beat me. He must of realized he snapped at me. I stood up and gave him a hug. He started to cry in my arms.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered back.  
  
Jimmy had came out to come and find me. Instead he found me in Kevin's arms. He must of really liked me cause he knocked over a nearby garbage can and got in his car and left. Kevin finally let me go.  
  
"Miranda. Um it's not easy for me to ask but uh will you come back with me to the city?" Kevin asked. He looked so sweet and so innocent.  
  
" Kevin I just can't leave my friends. I live here now. I'm sorry but I can't. Tell you what I'll call you everyday and we can talk as friends ok?" I said  
  
"But I don't want to be just friends. I want you to be mine." Kevin said.  
  
He then wrapped his arms around my waist then I wrapped my arms around his neck. I got caught up in the moment and started to make-out with him. Next thing I know I'm in the back seat of his car. He layed down on top of me kissing me. He then put his hand up my skirt. I grabbed his hand and took it out of there.  
  
"Um I don't think we should be doing this Kevin." I said.  
  
"Why not! You love me!" Kevin said. He started to get aggressive. I tried to escape but there was no way out. He held me down.  
  
"Kevin stop! Please." I said. He got off of me and got out of the car. I got out of the car also and started to walk away but Kevin grabbed my arm and held me close again.  
  
"Kevin come on. Lets go back inside the rave." I suggested.  
  
"No I wanna stay here with you. I want to spend as much time as possible here until I leave next week." Kevin said. Another week with Kevin! This was worse than my nightmare!  
  
"You'll have plenty of time with me tomorrow. I promise!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back inside the rave.  
  
Was it possible I still love Kevin? No it can't be. I mean he is abusive. Maybe he changed. Maybe he didn't. I've been having mixed feelings lately about weather I still love Kevin or not. I can't decide. 


	4. Mixed Feelings

Chapter Four: Confused  
  
Well Jimmy hasn't been talking to me at all every since the party, Paige, Hazel, and Spinner are fighting over a 10 dollar bill and JT and Mike are fighting about who's funnier. Terri isn't my friend anymore cause she's with Ashley and Ellie now and turned Goth and I have mixed feelings about Kevin! My life is just really crazy right now! UGH!  
  
"Miranda! Oh my gosh I so have to tell you something!" Paige said running up to me.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"Well he told me not to tell you but.Kevin is moving here! And if your wondering how I know him is because I dated him before because of Jimmy. Hun you guys are back together Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" Paige said.  
  
"What are you talking about! ME AND KEVIN ARE OVER!" I said. Apparently Kevin had heard that from the corner. I slammed my locker shut and walked out of Degrassi and walked behind the dot by the alleyway.  
  
I started to fell like someone was following me so I turned to see if anyone was. No one. I looked forward and bump into Kevin. My eyes widen in fear.  
  
"What are yo-you doing here?" I said nervously.  
  
"I wanted to see my baby" Kevin said trying to hug me. I hugged back. "Your hair smells so good. Why don't you want to be with me baby? You know I love you. I wouldn't hurt you." Kevin said.  
  
"Kevin you know. You-"  
  
"I what! I was wrong for caring about you! I was wrong for loving you! What did I do wrong!" Kevin said yelling at me. I got scarred. He threw me to the ground.  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU BEAT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE!" I said. I got up and started slapping him. He grabbed my hands and slammed me against the brick wall. I yelled in pain. He punched me across my face then threw me to the ground. I kick his leg making him fall. I sat on top of him and started to punch him but he had rolled over me and started to bang my head against the ground.  
  
"STOP IT! HELP!" I screamed for help but no one was there to help. He kept on beating me. He took off his beat and hit me with it several times. I managed to dig my sharp nails into his face making him scream.  
  
"BITCH!" Kevin yelled at me "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"  
  
Kevin got up and pulled me up by my hair so his face was close to mine. I was crying hysterically. His eyes looked evil. Then after a few seconds of staring at each other he calmed down and tried to hug me but I wouldn't hug back. I pushed him away.  
  
"Come on Miranda. Can't we talk about this?" Kevin said desperately.  
  
"You bastard! LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DID! AND YOU THINK I'LL JUST TAKE YOU BACK!" I said yelling my head off.  
  
"Baby please. I'm sorry.I."Kevin couldn't talk to me all he did was cry and throw boxes around him all over the place. I cried.  
  
"You ruined my life." I whispered to him in his ear. I backed up slowly and then ran home leaving Kevin alone in the alley.  
  
I started to have these mixed feelings about Kevin again. Maybe he did change. What if he just wants to control me again? But I do feel kind of bad doing that to him. I decided to take a long bath. After that I got dressed and decided to look for Kevin. I called Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy.Hey it's Miranda." I said.  
  
"Can you meet me at the park? I was just going to call and ask you that." Jimmy asked me over the phone.  
  
"Sure." I hung up and walked over to the park and sat on the swings.  
  
I was swinging on the swing till Jimmy finally arrived. I stopped and gave him a friend hug and a innocent kiss on the cheek like I always did.  
  
"Hey Jimmy. So whats up?" I asked happy. He stared at my face. "Whats wrong?" He put his hand on my face.  
  
"What happened to you? Did you get in a cat fight or something?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yeah.Anyway what were you gonna tell me?" I asked trying to change the topic.  
  
"With who?" I couldn't think of anything else to come up with then stealing his basketball.  
  
"HaHa! Catch me if you can!" So I ran with Jimmy's basketball. He caught up to me and we fell in the grass. He started to tickle me. Then he hurt my bruise.  
  
"OWW!" I shouted by accident.  
  
"Whats wrong? Did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I laughed at Jimmy being so worried. It seems he really cares about me.  
  
"I'm fine I just got hurt by my ribs." I looked down trying to hide my tears. I laid down looking up at the clouds.  
  
"Can I see?" I didn't answer. Jimmy lifted up my shirt and saw bruises and cuts around my rubs. He quickly pilled my shirt down.  
  
"That looks like a beating to me, not a fight. Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. I couldn't tell him.  
  
"I had an argument with an old friend on mine." I said giving him a BIG hint.  
  
"Was it Kevin?" He asked.  
  
I stood up and ran off. I didn't know what to think anymore. I was going crazy. I was running from something. I stopped when I bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't know you were there." 


	5. Birthday!

Chapter Five: Birthday  
  
"It's ok. You didn't see me." The cute guy said.  
  
"Well I better get going. Nice meeting you by the way." I said trying to leave.  
  
"Hey before you go can I get your name cause I've apparently lost mine." That's the cheesiest line I've EVER heard in my life!  
  
"Um it's Miranda. You?" I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"I'm Dean Roberts. Hey do you happen to know someone name Paige by any chance?"  
  
"Yeah she's my best friend here why do you ask?"  
  
"Just tell her I said hello Spirit. Nice meeting you Miranda." Dean smirked and walked away. That was creepy! I shivered. It started to get really cold out. I decided to walk back home.  
  
The next day was my Birthday! WOOHOO! I was turning 16 baby! Yahoo! I happened to get Dean's number. He's a really nice guy. OH SHOOT! I forgot to tell Paige!  
  
"Paige I got a message from someone to you! He said hello Spirit." Paige looked at me horrified and her eyes widen in fear.  
  
"Wha-Wha-What!? You kn-know Dean?" I looked confused.  
  
"Yeah I met him yesterday. He asked if I knew you and I said yeah and he said to tell you that he said hello spirit then I gave him my number then he gave me his. Why did you guys go out or something?"  
  
"Dean and I went out last year. We were at this party and he pushed things a little to far." A tear went down her face. "Dean isn't a nice guy ok! Just stay away from him!" I think I understand.Did he rape her or something?  
  
"What did he do?" I asked  
  
"He raped me ok! DEAN ROBERTS RAPED ME! NOW YOU CAN JUST TELL THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD!" I stood there in shock and so did everyone else in Degrassi. Everyone looked at her.  
  
I was friends with a raper! I couldn't believe it! What if he tries to come after me? Jimmy came up from behind me and covered my eyes. I forgot about what happened to Paige and about Dean that instant.  
  
"Guess who?" Jimmy said.  
  
"Hmm is he tall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does he have brown eyes?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Is he a great Dancer and a great basketball including a great friend?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Then that only leaves room for Jimmy Brooks!" I joked.  
  
"We have a winner!"  
  
I turned around and gave Jimmy a friendly hug. He had something hiding behind his back. I knew it was a present.  
  
"Gee whats that you got there!" I asked  
  
"Close your eyes!"  
  
I closed my eyes. Jimmy tells me to open them and I see a bunch of roses and chocolate and a ring.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Jimmy this is the best! Oh my god than you sooooo much!" I got caught up in the moment and kiss him. Thank god no one was in the hallway. Next I knew me and Jimmy are making out in the Janitors closet. This has had to be the best birthday ever! 


	6. Leaving the Past Behind

Chapter Six: Trying to leave to past behind  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling good about myself. I was cheerful for some reason and I even gave my brother a kiss on the cheek! My mom thinks I'm sick but honestly, I think that kiss me and Jimmy had was the reason. I can't wait to see him today! OH MY GOD! I totally forgot! I have to call Paige.  
  
"Paige? Are you ok?" I asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I need to talk to you when you get to school though." She said crying.  
  
"Ok. Bye." She hung up. I'm really worried about her.  
  
My doorbell rang. I was totally surprised to see Kevin there looking like a mess. Like he had been run over 1,000,000 times over and over again. I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Kevin what are you doing here?" I asked confused.  
  
"Can we talk? Please" Kevin said.  
  
"Later I have to get to school. Ok so you're gonna have to leave." I told him  
  
"No please we have to talk now. Tell you what, I'll drive you to school." Kevin said. I looked at him confused cause my school was 10 feet away.  
  
"Kevin my school is ten feet away and besides you have 3 more days to talk to me ok." I told him he started to get a tear in his eye. I wiped it away. "Kevin I need to get my brother ok so you have to go. Who knows what my dad will do if he finds out you're here." I smiled at him.  
  
"Ok.I guess I should be going then" He said. Out of no where he kissed me on my cheek. It seems the only way he'll listen is if I say I love him and stuff.  
  
So Kevin left and me and my little brother Mike walked to school. Jimmy bumped into me of course. He Stood up and brushed himself off and smiled.  
  
"Well nice to see you again Miranda. Hey look I think we need to talk." Jimmy said.  
  
"Ok. I just need to meet up with Paige." I said. He handed me a note. I took and waved bye.  
  
"Aww is he your new boyfriend. Kissy kissy kissy!" Mike said being annoying.  
  
"Mike shut up!" I punched him then met up with Paige.  
  
"Paige.you look awful! What happened!?" Spinner was next to her comforting her.  
  
"I've been having nightmares about Dean.I ju-just don't know what do anymore. I've tried everything!" She reminded me when I use to have nightmares about Kevin. I knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Paige lets go." I grabbed her arm and brought her to the girls washroom.  
  
"I know what your going through.Remember that picture you took out of my hand the other day? Well he was like the perfect boyfriend at first, but then he turned different. He started to beat me." I tried explaining to her. "I had these nightmares of Kevin coming at me and killing me." I started to close my eyes.  
  
"What does this have to do with me!? You weren't raped!" Paige yelled.  
  
"I know what it feels like to be scared though." I told her. She gave me a hug and started to cry. I was still crying. "The best thing we can do is leave the past behind us." I told her.  
  
Me and Jimmy were at the park sitting on the swings eating ice cream. I completely forgot to read his note!  
  
"Hey did you read the note?" Jimmy said  
  
"Sorry I didn't. I forgot to. I was busy all day today." I said. I took the note out and read it.  
  
Miranda,  
  
I know its odd that this note is small but, on your birthday when we kissed.I was just wondering did you feel something.God I sound so stupid!  
  
I looked up at Jimmy and smiled. I laughed and he looked confused. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"That was the best birthday gift I ever had" I whispered in his ear. He smiled at me and ran he hand down my cheek.  
  
"Well I still didn't give you the rest of my present." He said. Then he kissed me again. I kissed back. Next thing we know we're making out. Kevin was walking up the road and saw us.  
  
I saw Kevin at the corner of my eye standing there looking furious. I stopped kissing Jimmy and looked at Kevin in fear.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Jimmy asked. I pointed at Kevin.  
  
"So what. He won't do anything." Jimmy said.  
  
Kevin came walking over towards Jimmy. I stood in front of him. Kevin wanted to kill Jimmy. I could tell in his eyes.  
  
"So this is what you do to me huh Jimmy. You steal my girl. Man I thought you were suppose to be my cousin." Kevin said upset.  
  
"For your information KEVIN, I'm not yours and never will be!" I blurted out. Kevin pushed me to the side knocking my down on the ground. Jimmy pushes him hard and they start throwing punches. Jimmy pushes Kevin making him fall and starts kicking his ribs. I got up tried pulling Jimmy away.  
  
Finally me and Jimmy ran away before Kevin had a chance to come after us. We needed an escape. 


End file.
